


silk love, leather passion

by angediary



Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: For a few days, they would be in each other presence while Victor brought her to a resort far away with all the intention to spend quality time with her.No work, no business, nothing would bother their peaceful days.All that was left waslove, and passion.
Relationships: Michiru/Victor
Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951513
Kudos: 6





	silk love, leather passion

**Author's Note:**

> a soft smut with A LOT OF FEELS, you've been warned xD  
>  ~~I wrote this for my kinktober project~~  
>  xoxo

Among many nights they spent together in each other’s warmth, this certain night should be different.

A precious moment.

Only the two of them.

They weren’t in his bedroom or hers, but far far away in a resort outside of the city. Most of all, something was profoundly different tonight — just being with each other without being chased by works, or business-related phone calls. When the opportunity to escape that busy world arrived, she seized it without any ounce of hesitation. Even if it would be for a few days only.

The romantic vibe, the comfortable room on the very top of the resort, the special dinner, yet nothing felt more special than being with Victor in a serene silence on the bed. Staring at the sight of night sky and the darkened sea outside the window.

Victor’s back against the comfy headboard. Her head against his shoulder, wine glasses in each of their hands.

Michiru didn’t dare to utter any word, afraid if it might ruin the moment, but Victor was the one to move. Reaching for his phone in the night-stand instinctively. Fortunately, her hand caught his before he ever managed to reach the phone. “No, don’t.” A sweet whisper while her eyes peered up to him pleadingly. “No phone or work tonight. No CEO Victor, either.” _Let it be just you and me in our special nights_ — but she didn’t have to say those words out loud, the emotions were crystal clear in her eyes.

“You want me all to yourself, I assume?” He whispered back with a deep voice, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Taking a hold of her glass, Victor placed it in the night stand along with his glass, averting his gaze to her afterwards. “Speak the words or I would never know, dummy.”

That arrogant smirk that appeared seemed to challenge her, and indulged her in. Michiru tugged his loosened tie and pulled his face down to hers. “I won’t hesitate, then.” Her lips brushed against his, but before their lips touched more, she whispered in her sweetest voice, “I want you, Victor. Make love to me.”

The kiss started slow — it didn’t take long until his lips pressed more, coaxing her to return the fervor and his fingers tangled in her long, wavy hair.

Her hand was still tugging his tie and she rose little by little to straddle his hips, to kiss him passionately. The moment her lips parted, his tongue sought hers, strong hand pressed the back of her neck, deepening the kiss even more.

A sigh of pleasure escaped between their kisses Was it hers? Or his? Neither of them cared enough, not when their bodies pressed against each other with only the fabric of their clothes separating their flushed skin.

Victor relinquished his control, taking a hold of both of her wrists, pulling her away from his lap and roughly laid her on the mattress. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other. 

Him, with his smoldering gaze that screamed all the lust for her.

And her sweetest smile, a haze of lust clouded her eyes.

“Victor.. Touch me.” Michiru whispered, having little to no patience to feel his touch on her bare skin.

But, his smirk was filled with mischief, lacking the intention to touch her yet. Not with his hands at least. It was his lips that latched on the shell of her ear, his heavy breaths was her siren song and the grind of his hips against hers was her undoing. Her own hips arched upward to meet his, she tilted her head to expose more of her neck once his lips trailed down, raining open-mouthed kisses all over her skin.

As her eyes fluttered close and her mind filled with Victor, she simply relished the way his hot mouth felt against her throat, her collarbone — moans came unbidden from her parted lips.

“A moan, already? We barely begin.” Victor raised up his face from between her cleavage, teasing her with both of his words and his eyes. Cool, and composed.

“No, you heard wrong.” And she sealed her lips shut with a smile.

His teeth pulled on the top button of her blouse, pulling and pulling, until it fell off, gliding down on the sheet. Forgotten. Another button then another, his grip on her wrists remained strong, controlled. Needing more of her bare skin, he bit down the middle part of her bra and tugged it upward, revealing her breasts. Victor didn’t hesitate to place more kisses on the soft flesh, enclosed his mouth around the nipple and he began to nibble lightly, flicking the hardened nipple with his tongue.

Michiru’s wrists struggled against his grip, body squirmed under his weight, but he only nibbled harder, sucking on her nipple until she whimpered. His heavy-lidded eyes stared intently at the lovely sight of her face, hearing her sweetest moans that made him want her more, to unleash all of his want and need, to feel her.

Victor rose up and undressed her completely, kneeling between her thighs as he took off his shirt, unbuckled his pants. Holding the leather belt in his hand, he looked at her meaningfully. A burning flame of desire swirled within his dark, midnight eyes; a need to control.

Of course she knew what he meant — they’ve done it more than a few times. In fact, she had been expecting it tonight. 

After a nod of confirmation from Michiru and a mouthed _‘Yes’_ , he tied her wrists with his belt, fastening just enough to leave some space between and then Victor reached for the silk blindfold from the drawer, wrapping them around her eyes.

As he finished, his hand pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. “Feel me.” Victor whispered huskily and his lips descended on hers in biting kisses, violent, yet full of love. 

Until their lips were all swollen and they had to break it off to give themselves a moment to breathe. His other hand was gentler while caressing the side of his face, his thumb traced her lower lip, pink and swollen.

Michiru’s teeth caught his thumb between, biting playfully then sucking, allowing her tongue to tease and seduce. A breathy moan reverberated in his chest and she sucked harder, in the most suggestive way. His erection pressed against her folds, Victor trailed his thumb down, down, down between her inner thigh, to press it on her clit. 

“You’re already wet.” He whispered, breathing became heavier, “Not enough. I want to feel you all wet when I’m inside you.”

Slender hips bucked wildly when he teased her clit in a circling motion, her self-restraint teetering on the edge. “Victor, please.. I can’t wait..”

But he was the one who was in control in spite of his own lust and the apparent arousal. “I want to see you come just from my touch. Indulge me.” Victor’s voice was dripping with dire need, desire set aflame and the circling motion became faster, driving her hips to buck wildly. His gaze never left her face, taking in all the moans that slipped away, all the whispers of his name as she begged.

And only with his touch, he unraveled her. With a loud moan she came, her body shuddered from the climax. A thin layer of sweat lingered on her skin and the night lamps beside the bed made her skin glisten. Michiru felt everything, heightened by the lack of sight. But it wasn’t enough.

It was only the beginning of their night.

Long, thick finger entered her, stretching her inner walls — curling, stroking in a way that made her lose all the senses and only the moans of his name that escaped her. Her hips met the movements of his finger as she sought for more friction.

Michiru wasn’t able to see anything but she could _feel_ everything, the proof was the wetness between her thighs.

The sudden loss of contact with his finger made her whimper in protests, but then his thick erection spreading her open in a merciless, powerful thrust. Smoothly sheathed himself inside her, as she was already this wet. A gasp, her head tipped back against the mattress at the sheer friction that stripped her of all other senses but the feeling of him inside her.

“Remember to keep your wrists above your head, or I’ll stop.” He murmured the harmless threat in the middle of his thrusts, hands kneading her bare breasts.

And she could only oblige, simply because she didn’t want him to stop. The sensation invited an anticipation building inside her core, the pitch black darkness only allowed her to _feel._ Each touch, each thrust, and her inner muscles clenched around his cock. “Faster, please. I’m close..” There was no way for her to hold back, not with how _good and intense_ it felt.

“You don’t have to tell me — I can feel how close you are.” Victor fastened his pace with the sole intention to pleasure her, he let out low groans at the tightness around his cock. Threatening his control, but he wasn’t Victor if he’d lost that control this early.

He thrust faster, and rougher.

The sudden rush of pleasure had her back lifted off the mattress and she arched beautifully under him, moaning long and loud while his thighs quivered.

However, he didn’t stop his thrusts. With his mouth planted kisses on her breasts, nibbling there until a red mark bloomed. His cock twitched at the sight of her arched body alone, he sheathed himself deeper and deeper. “We’re not done yet.” His mouth trailed across her neck, hot breaths meeting her flushed skin. And Victor whispered another command, “Wrists stay above.”

The blindfold covered her eyes and the restraint around her wrists, Michiru jerked her hips up to allow his cock sheathed deeper — relishing in all the pleasure and the control as he thrust deep into her core. Returning it with the love that allowed her to submit herself entirely for Victor. Oh, she could hear his heavy breaths, the squelching sound of their love-making, but it was all drowned out when she felt his lips crashed against hers. Tongue slipped through her parted lips so demandingly with the fastened pace of his thrusts. Then everything was dissipating, back to the climbing pleasure and his hungry kisses, causing her to moan into his mouth, setting his lust in a wildfire.

The heat of lust burning every inch of his skin, Victor rocked his hips, hands spreading her legs and he plunged his cock further into her. The wet, sloppy kisses had ended as he burrowed his face between her breasts. His pace had lost its steady rhythm and became forceful, slamming inside her clenching walls until she clamped around him, certainly just about to tip over the edge of her pleasure. 

“ _Come_ , let me feel you.” He demanded.

And so, she did, letting yet another orgasm tore her apart from inside. But it didn’t end there.

His unrestrained desire quickly drove her to another edge.

One after another, the waves of raw pleasure ravaged her, toes curling while pleasure-filled gasps escaped her lips — she struggled to keep her wrists above her head and barely had any sense left to count how many times her body arched and squirming under him. Each was more intense than the previous one, leaving her cries of pleasure to feed his arousal, making his cock throbbing with need.

Victor let all his restraints loose, his thrusts became relentless, hips moving with reckless abandon against her convulsing slick walls. Grunting impatiently, the bruising grips on her hips was his desperation as he chased his release. A few more deep, powerful thrusts, he came inside her with guttural growls, the raw pleasure consumed him entirely.

Their chests were still heaving as he released her blindfold, the belt, then he gathered her limp body into his arms. They laid side by side, half-covered by the sheets. Michiru stared up at him in awe and drank in the sight of him after being deprived of it. His dark hair clung to his face, a sheen of sweat covered his skin, lips swollen — just like hers. A serene smile spread across her features.

From the window they saw the sight of the breaking dawn, a hint of faint sunlight lit up the sky. A sign that the world soon would come alive.

Each of her senses returned to her, still panting as she spoke, “Victor.. I’m aware we’re only here for a few days, but I’m very happy.. Thank you.” Michiru pulled herself up a little to kiss him on the lips.

“It might take awhile before we can go on another vacation,” Victor took her hands, kissing the inside of her wrists where the skin was still reddened from the leather restraint. All he saw in her was an immense love. His heart was beating fast in sheer delight when an idea came to him. “Come with me on the next business trip.”

Although it meant she had to share Victor with his works, Michiru found herself nodding nonetheless. “As long as I can be with you, I don’t care where we’ll be going.” Her gaze deliberately moved towards the silk blindfold beside them, with cheeks flushed red she chuckled softly, “And we’ll have to bring that with us.”

He released her hand and caught her chin, tilting her face up toward him to rain her curved lips with loving kisses.

 _“I love you.”_ They whispered to each other between their shared breaths, one of many confessions that came from the deepest part of their hearts.

It won’t matter if she won’t be able to walk for the rest of the day, or even the day after, as it would give them reason to stay here in the hotel room before life resumed once they leave this resort.

Just for a few nights..

They let themselves be lost in each other.


End file.
